


Silence

by superpotterlock (fvalconbridge)



Series: Rebuilding the pieces of your heart [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, But oops, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Loud Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pack Family, Quiet Sex, Rebuilt Hale House, Secret Relationship, The pack hear sterek having sex, Top Derek Hale, Topping from the Bottom, they all live together at Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/superpotterlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only downside to staying with Scott's pack at Hale House is that Stiles is the only human. He's at a complete disadvantage, he doesn't  have the super hearing that everyone has!</p><p>This is bad, bad news for Stiles.</p><p>It's really, really hard to understand when he's being loud. He has to rely on Derek to tell him - not like Derek is shy at telling him what to do anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

It's been a long time, a really long time, and it's all Stiles can think about as he climbs into bed with Derek. He hopes if anyone notices that they will think it's platonic.

 

He's fooling no-one, not even himself. 

 

They're lying side by side, Derek behind Stiles and the two of them trying to get comfortable while making as little noise as possible. The house is full of werewolves after all. 

 

Since the Hale House has been rebuilt, this has become a regular thing, most of the pack live there, they're like one huge family. It's only Scott, their Alpha, that is currently at college, and Stiles who don't stay there all the time, though they do stay often enough to call it home. 

 

The house is full tonight: Derek is in his usual attic bedroom with Stiles, he chose that room because it used to be his parents so when they were renovating it there wasn't any arguments there, the same could not be said about the rest of the pack. After many arguments, the rest of the bedrooms were allocated. Scott is sleeping in his room below them, Isaac's and the twins 's rooms are on the same floor. Erica and Boyd are in one of the basement rooms, as is Peter - at first they hated being on the same floor but they learned to get along just fine. The two spare rooms are currently filled with Jackson and Lydia who were currently not speaking since it's only recently that Jackson decided to come home. Surprisingly, everyone is managing to get along, it's one of those rare times where everyone is home and so far everything is fine. 

 

The only downside is that Stiles is the only human and he's at a disadvantage, he doesn't have the super hearing that everyone else has - even Lydia has learned to fine tune her powers and can listen into anything that takes her fancy.

 

This is bad, bad news for Stiles.

 

It's really, really hard to understand when he's being loud. He has to rely on Derek to tell him - not like Derek is shy at telling him what to do anyway.

 

Stiles has apparently successfully sneaked from Scott's room up to Derek's without waking anyone in the house, or so Derek tells him. Stiles is hyper aware that even breathing too loudly can wake some of the lighter sleepers up - Isaac is the worst. So as he tries to get comfortable he holds his breath for a second and then exhales slowly as he feels Derek's hands touch him, slowly, gently, stroking his skin under his shirt.

 

Derek's breath is kind of shaky where he breaths against Stiles' ear. He whines softly as he grabs Stiles' dick through his shorts, gasping as Stiles dick swells under the touch. 

 

"I missed you." Derek's voice is so quiet that Stiles has to strain just to hear him even though he's talking right into his ear.

 

"Yeah, me too." 

 

It's the longest they've been apart since they started this... thing. They haven't labeled anything yet, but Stiles in pretty confident in admitting to himself that he's completely head over heels for Derek, and he's pretty sure his feelings are returned. The way Derek touches him is sometimes desperate, like he can't get enough of him. The way that it makes him feel is intoxicating.

 

Derek is playing with his dick properly now instead if just cupping it. He's feeling the hard length and rubbing him through the soft material slowly. Stiles gently rolls his hips into the touch as he feels pleasure spiral in his stomach. 

 

"Kiss me?" Stiles asks as quietly as he can manage. He hopes Derek can hear him.

 

Derek answers by kissing the back of his neck, trailing gentle kisses across his skin and making Stiles shiver in delight. 

 

Stiles bites into his lip in an effort to keep quiet, because at that moment Derek is slipping his hand under Stiles' shorts and circling his large fist around Stiles' dick. He pumps the length slowly, expertly working Stiles and making him tremble with need. 

 

Stiles can feel Derek's arousal, large and hot pressing against his ass. He wants his big dick inside him, he wants Derek to fuck him so bad but Stiles doesn't know if he can be quiet enough. Taking Derek's thick length normally has him babbling uncontrollably, unable to stop the moans pouring from his mouth.

 

But it's been so, so long since Derek has fucked him. Too long.

 

Stiles turns onto his back as Derek kisses up his jaw. Finally their lips meet and Stiles feels super sensitive. Derek's kiss makes his head spin.

 

"I want you to fuck me," he breaths into Derek's mouth, already panting slightly. The man gently pulls away and looks down at Stiles, his eyes glowing bright blue in the dark. "I'll be quiet, I promise, please?" he begs. 

 

Derek nods and kisses him again. "You have to be silent," he whispers. "Think you can be that quiet when you're so full of my dick?" 

 

Stiles nods."I'll be so good, I promise."

 

"Good boy," Derek whispers, hand still jerking him, only stopping to occasionally reach down further and play with his balls. Stiles feels himself throb. "What shall we do with you first then, want me to eat your ass?" Stiles gulps thickly and nods, not trusting his voice for a second.

 

"Get me nice and wet for you," he answers. "I've been thinking about you Derek, can't wait to feel you fucking my hole with your ton-" Derek leans back, his hand clasping firmly over Stiles mouth, he turns his head slightly listening. Stiles holds his breath, lying as still as possible until Derek gives him the all clear. It feels like they are lying there in silence for a long time and adrenaline spikes through him.

 

"Good boy," Derek finally praises him. "It was just Lydia," he explains.

 

Derek let's go, uncovering Stiles' mouth and he licks his lips as he stares down at him. Stiles nods in understanding and looks and Derek meaningfully as he shimmies out of his clothes. He quietly rolls onto his stomach and spreads his legs. 

 

Stiles feels the mattress shift around him as Derek moves and he buries his face into his pillow, preparing himself for what's going to happen. Derek spreads his ass cheeks first and Stiles can hear the wolf breathing heavily, Stiles gasps and grips the pillow harder as Derek buries his face in Stiles ass. Derek is unforgiving with his tongue, he kisses at Stiles' hole, licks and fucks it with his tongue until Stiles feels like he can't breath. He greedily arches his ass into the touch, it feels so fucking good.

 

He can't help it, he moans softly, and Derek freezes, he feels him move, hovering above him until his mouth is by Stiles ear again.

 

"Shut the fuck up," he hisses. But he makes it no easier, two of Derek's fingers are playing with his wet hole, rubbing and pressing inside enough to make Stiles beg.

 

"Please, fuck, put your fingers in my ass," he sobs.

 

"What did I just say?" Derek growls tugs at Stiles hair. Stiles bites his lips again and stills himself.

 

Once Derek is pleased again, he starts to push his fingers inside and Stiles pushes back, meeting him half way. He wants to cry in sweet relief as the broad digits slide inside him, he can feel Derek's palm pressed flat against his ass.

 

"Is that what you wanted?" Stiles nods and Derek twists his fingers, making Stiles see stars. "You want some more?" he asks, pumping them slowly in and out. Stiles nods again, breathing shaky as he tries to control himself. 

 

"Yeah, please."

 

Derek pulls his fingers out slowly and Stiles resists complaining. 

 

Derek's weight shifts again and Stiles tries to lie still as Derek messes around behind him. He rubs his dick against the mattress, slowly getting himself off as he pictures how wrecked Derek must look behind him.

 

Stiles is surprised when something cold is pressed against his hole and he sucks in a breath.

 

"You could have warmed it up asshole," he mutters into the pillow.

"If we get caught I'm blaming you."

 

"Yeah, you really look like the victim here."

 

Derek choses not to respond but thrusts two fingers unexpectedly into Stiles and makes him cry out before he can catch himself. He expects Derek to stop but he doesn't, he fucks Stiles ass perfectly, nailing his sweet spot and making Stiles bite into the pillow in an effort to silence the cries. 

 

It takes seconds to realise Derek is doing it on purpose.

 

"I fucking hate you," Stiles moans, words muffled. Derek replies by stuffing another finger in his ass.

 

It's horrible because it feels so fucking good that he wants to scream but he knows he can't in fear of everyone hearing what he sounds like in the sack. And there is nothing more terrifying than that thought.

 

"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you." 

 

Stiles wants to punch Derek in his perfectly sculpted face.

 

Two can play at this game. 

 

Stiles sits up, forcing Derek to stop his actions and then turns around, kissing him and encouraging Derek to lie back. They're lying the wrong way on the bed but Stiles is past caring. 

 

Once Derek is lying back, Stiles wastes no time in grabbing Derek's cock and sucking on the fat head, jerking everything that he can't fit in his mouth. He bobs his head, licking at the underside and is pleased when Derek grabs his hair and lets out a broken sound as he bucks his hips up.

 

"Stiles," Derek moans quietly, voice pitching higher than usual as Stiles sucks particularly hard on his upwards stroke. Stiles is thrilled. 

 

His dick is aching between his legs, close to coming untouched as Derek's control slowly slips from him and the sound starts escaping from his lips.

 

Stiles pulls off, and then jerks the wet length properly, paying special attention to the head.

 

"Want me to ride your dick? Would you like that big guy?"

 

"Fuck, yes," Derek moans, nodding.

 

Stiles sits up and crawls into Derek's lap, feeling a little frantic as he grips Derek's cock and presses it against his hole. Stiles lets gravity do most of the work, gently rolling his lips and letting himself sink down slowly inch by inch. He tries to keep quiet but Derek is fucking huge inside him, and he whimpers the entire time, breathing ragged.

 

Once he is sat in Derek's lap and fully adjusted, the man's impressive length buried deep inside him, Stiles starts to move, knowing exactly how to drive Derek fucking insane. He leans back, hands braced on his lover's strong thighs and rolls his hips, dick bouncing as he moves.

 

"Oh, fuck," Derek cries out loudly, and then promptly bites his lip, glaring daggers at Stiles as he starts to ride his dick.

 

"Want me to stop?" Stiles pants, staring down at him, unashamed in letting his pleasure be written across his face.

 

"N-no," Derek stutters and grips at Stiles legs. "Fuck, come on, ride that cock," he mumbles, and then grips Stiles firmly, he pulls him up harder, letting Stiles drop back on his dick at an alarming speed as he starts to fuck up.

 

"Yeah, yeah, fuck," Stiles chants, dangerously close to coming; with every wet slap of his dick against his stomach, Stiles' toes curl and he grips at Derek, his stomach and thighs trembling as he tries to hold back. "I'm gonna come," he gasps, hands finding Derek's biceps ad squeezing. 

 

Stiles leans forwards, grinding himself on Derek's length and moaning as he feels it drag against him in the best possible way.

 

"Come in me, Derek, come in my ass," he gasps, and smashes his lips against the older man's. They kiss filthy desperate, lips and tongues out of control as they let themselves get lost in each other. "Come on baby, I fucking love you now fucking come-" It's as if Derek comes to life under him. Stiles squeaks as Derek suddenly manhandles him, flipping them over.

 

"Oh fuck, yes," Derek moans loudly, and grinds his dick deep inside Stiles. "Fucking perfect for my dick," he babbles.

 

Derek grabs Stiles' legs and holds them open as he hammers into him, groaning the entire time, muttering nonsense that Stiles can't understand anymore.

 

Stiles can't help it, he cries out, moaning loud as he feels himself tipping over the edge. 

 

"Derek, I'm gonna-" he doesn't have time get his warning out, he's coming, it spilling in hot white ropes between them and his ass clamping down on Derek. He feels the man throb inside him, pulsing as he comes, holding his dick inside and Derek tenses up and grabs Stiles' face, forcing their mouth's together.

 

For a moment, they are silent, just heavy breathing between the two of them as they try to calm their frantic hearts.

 

"FINALLY!" Erica screams, and Stiles almost jumps out of his skin. He is surprised he can hear her from the basement.

 

"Now shut the fuck up!" Jackson yells.

 

It's no surprise the entire house is awake. Derek looks at him and they both burst into laughter.

 

Stiles doesn't regret it for one second.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faith-valconbridge.squarespace.com) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
